civbattleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Civ Battle Royale Wikia
What is the Civ Battle Royale? The Civ Battle Royale (CBR) is a series of "AI only games" in the well-known video game Sid Meier's Civilization V (CIV 5 / CIV V). The games are based on multiple historic based Civilizations (Civs) controlled by the ingame artificial inteligences fighting for Victory based on the Battle Royale Concept, meaning that only one of the starting Civs will survive until the end. Most of the Civs in the game are not from the official Developers of Sid Meier's Civilization V, but rather mods developed by the fanbase. The game takes place on a giant earth map, and the spawning points of the civs are based on their real-life location. History Civ Battle Royale Mk. 1 The first installment of the CBR, "Civ Battle Royale Mk. 1" (CBR Mk.1) was started by Reddit user TPangolin (TPang) on the 20th of Feburary 2015, when the first part of the CBR was posted to r/civ. The game featured 42 Civs and went "only" for 301 ingame Turns, after which the combination of unstable mods caused the game to crash. Civ Battle Royale Mk. 2 After the end of the CBR Mk.1, TPang started a new installment of the series, the "Civ Battle Royale Mk. 2" (CBR Mk. 2), the first part of which was uploaded on th 11th of August 2015. This game featured 61 Civs, and, without major interuptions, went on until Part 83, where due to a crash the game was ended before it could be finished. Civ Battle Royale Mk. 3 After Mk. 2's presumed end, TPang announced "Civ Battle Royale Mk. 3" (CBR Mk. 3). It was more ambitious than Mk. 2, and the featured Civs where voted on by the community. Until today, there is no confirmation that Mk. 3 has started recording, and its unclear if it will ever be released, due to TPangs current inactivity in the CBR community. Civ Battle Royale Mk. 2.1 After a failed attempt at restoring the game by the old Mk. 2 dev team, a new dev team, named "Blue Cassette" formed out of the remains of the Mk. 2 dev team. Blue Cassette managed to recreate the CBR Mk. 2 in a complete restoration of the game. This "new" installment was named "Civ Battle Royale Mk. 2.1" is the only installment that is currently still active, and it is nearing its end. Due to a stagnating world and one civ proving clearly superior to the other, remaing Civs, the Blue Cassette Team decided that it would declare "Total War", meaning that every Civ will be forced to declare war upon every other civ. After some parts of Total War and the generally boring nature of these parts, based on the fact that one civ has clearly won the game, and the increasing turn times, the dev team decided that the last part of the game, Part 120, would be an expanded, longer part. Currently, the recording of this Part is still going, with a relaease date of December 11th. Civ Battle Royale X While the CBR Mk. 2.1 was nearing its end, the Blue Cassette Team decided to prepare for a new installment of the game, "Civ Battle Royale X" (CBRX) which was announced on the 19th of Feburary 2018. The game again featured 61 civs, and voting began on the 29th of Feburary 2018. The voting concluded on the 16th of April 2018, and on the 3th of October 2018, it was announced that recording for the CBRX had started The game currentl has a soft launch date of February 2019, though this is subject to change.. Where/How can I watch CBR? The main site for informations and discussions is the subreddit r/civbattleroyale ,every part is published on imgur with parts 79-83 put onto the Colonialist Legacies Website and future parts on the Civ Battle Royale Website. For discussion about the events of a certian part, the CBR Discord is usefull. Latest activity Category:Browse